Methods for quick and cost effective DNA sequencing (e.g., at high-throughput) remain an important aspect of advancing personalized medicine and diagnostic testing. Some known systems for DNA sequencing require that DNA samples be transferred between various subsystems (e.g., between the nucleic acid isolation subsystem and the amplification subsystem), thus resulting in inefficiencies and potential contamination. Some known methods for DNA sequencing employ optical detection, which can be cumbersome, expensive, and can limit throughput. Other systems utilize some forms of electronic sensing, but the sensor and sequencing flow cell are one-time use disposables, which substantially increase the cost to the user, and limits the complexity of the sensor which may be cost effectively manufactured, as it will be thrown out after a single use. Some systems utilize amplification methods within the same flow cell, in which the sequencing is performed, binding the amplified directly to the flow cell, preventing reuse. Other systems utilize emulsion PCR, wherein beads and samples are mixed into small emulsions utilizing low concentrations. Due to Poisson distribution, most of the beads and sample do not come together in an emulsion with a single bead and a single sample, and are thus lost. The cost of the beads and amplification is a substantial portion of the cost of the sequencing, and most of that cost is thrown away without ever generating any useful data. The current system enables utilization of virtually all of the sample, thus reducing the cost to the user.
Current DNA sequencing systems typically need whole genome amplification in order to have sufficient sample, as the sample is very inefficiently utilized. Such whole genome amplification methods typically introduce significant amounts of bias in amplification in different portions of the genome, and require higher levels of coverage to overcome said bias. Methods for localizing samples, and reagents into a volume wherein a desired reaction or binding may occur is another aspect which is envisioned for the system, which may eliminate or reduce the need for whole genome amplification, and thus reduce the coverage needed.
Thus, a need exists for improved systems and methods for extracting, amplifying and sequencing polynucleotides.